


all in

by hyuckios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, Mark is bold, Tummy kisses, a little warm, donghyuck just needs a back rub, warm but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/pseuds/hyuckios
Summary: after a long day of walking, donghyuck is accompanied by a grumpy attitude that may or may not fade the moment his best friend touches him, opening up a whole new world inside donghyuck's crowded brain.





	all in

**Author's Note:**

> i barely skimmed over this, so im sorry for any errors :(  
> enjoy!

There's a deep hum from the cabinet right underneath the television in front of Mark's bed, spinning through his ears every few minutes as it brings a crashing sound. He swears under his breath and pulls his phone back from under the pillows, already sending quite a few text messages to Donghyuck--who should've been back in the hotel room 45 minutes ago. He bites down hard on his lip and gives a harsh glare to the piece of furniture in front of him. 

His hands shake in the slightest way as he tries to play a game on his phone. He isn’t too sure why on earth he’s playing fucking word search, but he accepts anything that will get his mind off of whatever sound is erupting from under the television. 

When it comes again, Mark throws his covers off and climbs completely over the bed until he reaches the bathroom. He hides around the corner with his head poking out, his lips almost becoming raw from how hard he chews on them. 

He switches the sink on and dips his toothbrush underneath the water, squeezing out the remains of the toothpaste and making a mental note to pick some more up later on.

It’s then when the door bursts open, Donghyuck’s body sliding into the room with ease. Mark swears again and jumps back, his shoulders slumping forward as he realizes who is in front of him. 

“What’s got you all freaked out?” Donghyuck’s eyes look tired, but Mark can’t pay any attention to that. 

Instead, he bites down on his toothbrush and parts his lips to talk, the foam from his toothpaste already dripping down his chin. Donghyuck rolls his eyes at how ridiculous his friend looks. 

“Dude, there’s something underneath the tv.” Mark points toward it, and Donghyuck’s skin crawls. 

“As in... what? A demon?” 

Mark only shrugs and pushes Donghyuck toward where the noise is coming from. Donghyuck scrambles forward, but soon turns to catch onto Mark’s gaze. He raises an eyebrow. 

“Why do I have to look? What if it kills me?” 

“Well, then that’ll suck.” 

Donghyuck really rolls his eyes this time as he crouches down next to the cabinet. He winces, but Mark doesn’t take any notice to it. He’s more concerned about whatever awful creature is living in their hotel room. 

It takes a moment, and Donghyuck really does it for the suspense, but he’s more annoyed than anything. He craves to just crawl into bed and forget the entire day, but now he's forced to deal with his friend being irritating. 

When he opens the door, he’s met with a mini fridge. 

Mark hides on the opposite side of the room, opening his mouth to ask about what it is. Donghyuck leans in the cabinet and unplugs the refrigerator. 

“It’s just the ice machine, dumbass.” 

Mark goes a little red, but he mainly finds humor in the situation, and he laughs to himself. There’s a prominent frown on Donghyuck’s lips, and Mark is surprised that he doesn’t even find the situation funny. He wants Donghyuck to laugh along, or at least smile, but he receives nothing of that sort. 

Instead, Mark watches as Donghyuck kicks off his shoes, lifts the sheets of his bed, and crawls into them. He clicks off the lamp, too, and Mark slips into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. When he exit, he double checks that their door is locked on all of the locks. He knows it's not, because Donghyuck has a habit of leaving things unlocked. 

Mark quietly makes his way back to his own bed, sitting on the edge, already beginning to put lotion on his legs. 

“Is something the matter?” He asks politely, and almost too quietly. 

Donghyuck’s hands feel cold, as does his entire body, but he doesn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t wanna explain anything, or hear any solutions to his issues. So, being Donghyuck, he gives a fake yawn. 

“Just exhausted.” 

Mark turns his back and pulls his shirt over his head, replacing it with a baby blue one. The soft color corresponds with Mark's milky skin and his messy hair, and it makes him look a lot younger. Donghyuck takes the smallest peek toward the boy, and he brings his lips to a gentle smile. _It’s his shirt._ Mark stole it back home, complaining about how uncomfortable it was. Donghyuck figured he had thrown it away, but he’s met with surprise. He almost wonders if Mark does it on purpose. 

“What’d you guys go do today?” Mark sits comfortably in his bed, curious eyes darting toward the sleepy boy. 

Donghyuck yawns. _Truly, this time._

“Lots of shopping. Lots of walking. We hung out in central park and had plans to walk back, cause the guys wanted to pick up ice cream at this one place.. but my back began to hurt, so I told the guys them I wanted to take an uber back, but they told me to suck it up.” Mark fumes for a moment upon hearing it. 

He knows their members can joke around a lot, but sometimes they take it a little too far. Donghyuck speaks as though he's frustrated, and that's a given, but he also speaks with sadness.

Donghyuck’s hands are tucked under his cheek as he watches for Mark’s reaction. 

On their day off, Mark chose to hide out in their hotel room, like... all day. He had the opportunity to take a walk, or to see some new sights, but he had absolutely no desire to go anywhere—just a nice day to himself in the hotel sounded nice. Granted, he did venture off a few times to the pool and to the gym, where he had a strange conversation with one of the locals. Mark loves conversing with anyone, it’s like he was made to talk to people. He draws people in at such a lovely pace, and he keeps them there, and they stay. People listen to Mark like he’s the man with the most brilliance on earth. 

“Did you end up walking?” Mark almost whispers it, and Donghyuck nods. 

It makes his heart drop down to his stomach. 

Donghyuck, being the youngest out of them all, gets teased a lot. And he sometimes can’t find the confidence to tell everyone that he’s not playing around. No doubt, he’ll step up when he needs to, but there comes a time where Donghyuck doesn’t want to bother anyone. 

“Oh, Hyuck...” Mark sighs. 

He sees the pain swimming deep in Donghyuck’s eyes, and he wishes he could take it away. He expresses that too, and Donghyuck gives him a half smile, thanking him for his concern. 

“I may not be able to make the pain go away, but I can get you some pills, and I can rub your back for you... if you’d like.” Mark’s tone is sweet, and Donghyuck appreciates that. It’s comforting to hear. 

“You’d do that?” 

“Get you some pain pills? Of course!” Mark says it humbly and Donghyuck can tell he’s doing it on purpose.

It’s teasing, and Donghyuck nearly burns red over the idea of Mark’s hands touching his skin. 

_It’s only happened once before, and Donghyuck wants to blame that time for how he feels in the moment._

Without thinking, Mark reaches over for his bag and tosses the pill bottle toward Donghyuck, who thanks him with a soft smile. There’s haziness in his eyes as he downs two of them, soon directing his sight toward Mark—whose hands are already pointing toward his bed. 

Donghyuck’s breath gets hitched in his throat, and his chest stutters with its breathing. He can see the way Mark’s eyes sparkle, and he wants to watch them turn to stars. It’s late in the evening, but Donghyuck thinks he can have all night with Mark if he does things the right way. Fear raids his mind as he recalls the one time his best friend tried to kiss him. It ached. It shattered the inside of Donghyuck’s heart so rough to the point where he couldn’t sleep for days. 

Of course, Mark was a bit intoxicated when it occurred. He was drinking away his worries, and Donghyuck thinks he got a little too confident and was looking for something to feel. Something to overpower the threatening shots to his heart. So, he attempted to feel something with his best friend. 

What Donghyuck doesn’t know, is that Mark cried for days afterward, knowing he really had fucked up something special. He brought a heavy downpour to their friendship, and he hasn’t felt the same confidence since. He knows he’s a coward, and he should’ve sat Donghyuck down that next day when he was sober.. to tell him how he really felt. But instead, he left Donghyuck to ponder over what the hell it ever meant. 

“I’m too lazy to move. You come over here.” Donghyuck flips onto his stomach, putting his hands to his side, pointing his fingers toward himself.

Mark rolls his eyes, but follows the gesture. He sits next to Donghyuck and observes the way the boy's hair pokes around into too many directions. With that in mind, he runs his hand through Donghyuck's hair. The younger shivers a little, and Mark smiles at the way goosebumps bloom across Donghyuck's skin. 

_He admires that Donghyuck is so sensitive to touch._

"You're gonna have to take your shirt off, my friend." Mark giggles as he lets his fingertips trace over Donghyuck's shoulder blades. 

The younger only sighs, and it's somehow visible even though his face is nuzzled between some pillows. He mumbles something, but Mark doesn't hear it. He can't. Donghyuck doesn't make any effort to move, either. 

Mark gives a little poke to Donghyuck's sides, and the younger barely reacts to it. 

It's something that really makes Mark feel quite cold. 

Donghyuck has always reacted when he's tickled, or touched. But this time, there's nothing. So Mark leans down and sets his chin on Donghyuck's shoulder. 

"Hey..." His voice is hot against the side of Donghyuck's ear, and it reminds the younger of the care floating around him. 

Mark is literally an alarm of care. All it takes is the smallest thing to set him off, and soon he'll be ringing in everyone's ears with care and concern. 

"You alright?" Mark whispers, his lips dangerously close to Donghyuck's neck. 

Donghyuck's shoulders lift up in the slightest, and Mark takes that to heart. He doesn't even turn to give Mark a verbal answer, and it makes an uncomfortable buzz to flare up in the pit of his stomach. 

"I don't have to rub your back if you don't want to be touched right now. Just tell me." Mark lifts himself back up and rests his palm on Donghyuck's head. 

It feels sweet, and even though Donghyuck has his face dug between his pillows, he still loves the way Mark is so close to him. He wishes for a closer interaction with Mark, but he doesn't know if he has the energy or confidence to ask for it. 

"No.." Donghyuck tilts his head to the side, his lips poking out into a pout. 

It's half there, but Mark's eyes soften at the sight of Donghyuck's cheeks against the white pillows. 

"Please touch me." Donghyuck whispers, but soon hides his face as he realizes how it could have sounded. 

Mark pulls his lips into a straight line, his facial expression still. He wishes he could feel the same way inside, but he can't ignore the way his stomach feels like it's on fire. Like it's at the best carnival in town, full of sweet things and gentle memories. Like it takes its turn on all of the rides, feeling a little dizzy afterward. God Donghyuck really makes him feel like he's at a carnival. 

"Your shirt." Mark taps once on Donghyuck's neck, and the boy nods his head, already sitting up. Mark reaches forward, but Donghyuck grows shy, putting his hands at the base of his shirt before Mark can.

"You don't have to. I can do it." His eyes turn to tiny smiles, but Mark's don't.

Instead, his eyes well up with nerves. 

"Can I do it?" Mark asks in a new voice, and Donghyuck's breath hitches harshly in his throat. He feels a tingling in his toes as the words ring and echo through his head. 

It's unfamiliar, but it sends a rush of heat through Donghyuck. 

"Yes." Donghyuck holds his hands up, and Mark blushes at the sight of him. 

Mark starts at the bottom of Donghyuck's shirt, gentle scratching against Donghyuck's skin as he finds a grip. Their eyes don't leave each other's, and they find themselves in an intense gaze. 

Donghyuck almost feels like Mark is trying to tell him something, but he grits his teeth as he can't seem to figure it out. 

The sun shines right into their room, too, as it sets, and reflects against the headboard that is behind Donghyuck's head. If the younger makes any sudden move, he'll be caught in the path of the sun. He does it a few times and Mark nearly melts at how the boy's skin is one of the prettiest canvases he's ever seen. Mark swallows as his eyebrows knit together. 

He can't even explain how he feels numb as he looks at Donghyuck. 

It gets worse and worse each night, and he hates the way his palms sweat with admiration sinking in his veins. 

"Are you gonna take off my shirt, or are you just gonna stare at me all night?" Donghyuck's eyes are big with humor, and Mark pinches the top of his thigh. 

"I would be fine just staring at you." Mark blurts out with confidence, and he doesn't really expect Donghyuck to come back with anything better. 

But, he does. 

"Well you could be staring at me with my shirt off if you just did it already."

Donghyuck bites down on his lip as his left eyebrow begins to raise, a wondering expression being written across his face as his eyes bore into Mark's.

"Damn, you're good."

Donghyuck guides Mark's hands to his waist and the boy swallows hard, lifting it over Donghyuck's head slowly, watching as his hair flops down to its familiar place. they chuckle for a moment, but Mark places a hand on the younger's shoulder, gently pushing him to twist back onto his stomach. 

It's funny how quickly the sun sets. Mark wishes it would've stayed out to play a little longer, since he wants to hold onto the way it makes Donghyuck look even more beautiful than he already is. 

It's silent when Mark pushes himself toward the edge of the bed, almost sitting on the back of Donghyuck's thighs, but off to the side. 

He isn't too sure why he feels nervous to touch Donghyuck. 

It's always been something Mark gets nervous about, and it's one of the main reasons why he has trouble showing affection in front of others. 

He does it slowly, and Donghyuck kicks up his feet, his heel hitting Mark's back. Mark winces while he swears, slapping a hand to Donghyuck's lower back. 

"Dude, why are your hands so fucking cold?" Donghyuck whines.

"You kicked me in the back!"

"Cause your hands are freezing!"

Mark groans and lays both of his palms flat on Donghyuck's back, just to piss the boy off. It's quite the scene, because Donghyuck arches his back while he whines, laughter falling off his lips. Mark admires the sound, and he removes his hands just to place them on another spot. Donghyuck reacts the same. 

"I thought you were supposed to be rubbing my back!" Donghyuck pouts as he lifts himself up to look over at Mark. 

Mark rolls his eyes. 

"Okay, okay, fine. Lay down now." 

Donghyuck obeys him, and he hears Mark's hands rubbing together in an attempt to warm them up a little. When he lays his hands on the boy's upper back, Donghyuck hums in approval, making a comment about how it should've been warmer earlier. Mark pulls on his ear. 

It starts off slow as Mark uses the base of his palm, using both to push out from the middle of the boy's back. Donghyuck hums once more, and Mark pretends to know what he is saying. He can't tell, but he knows Donghyuck's hums by now, and he can tell that the motion feels tremendous to him. 

It takes a lot to get a satisfying hum out of Lee Donghyuck, but Mark manages to do it in just a few seconds. He knows his effect on him, and Mark loves to continue to coax the sounds out of the boy. 

The sheets underneath them are cold, and Mark thanks them for it, since his body is feeling a little warm as he sits up.  
He rubs diligently on Donghyuck's lower back, kneading his knuckles onto the skin. Donghyuck hisses, and Mark stops to check in on him, but Donghyuck assures him that everything is okay, more than okay. 

It hurts, no doubt, but the pleasure of Mark's hands working on him make him feel a hell of a lot better. He grits his teeth and scrunches his nose up between the pillows as Mark hits a specific spot, a high pitched sound running out of Donghyuck's mouth. 

Donghyuck seethes through his teeth, but he hates the way his back feels awful as Mark removes his hands. 

"No, I'm okay." Donghyuck says slowly, but Mark doesn't dare to put his hands back on the boy underneath him. 

He stays still until Donghyuck calls for him. 

"I hurt you." Mark knits his eyebrows together and barely grazes his fingertips across the skin at Donghyuck's lower back.

"No, you're fixing me, Mark. Please continue." Donghyuck doesn't want to twist his body too far around, but he does it enough to catch a glimpse of Mark's pained eyes. 

Mark hears him, and he soon nods his head with sincerity, beginning to rub with a little more pressure. He runs his thumbs over the dimples on Donghyuck's back, and he takes a moment to explore the skin around his hips. Donghyuck verbally expresses how he feels over the situation, and Mark builds more confidence, as he knows he's helping his friend. 

The hotel room suddenly feels like it's thirty below and Mark wonders how on earth they just shifted into the coldest city to ever exist. He looks down at the golden skin, and he instantly remembers why he feels like he has just stepped into a freezer.

He feels brittle at the thoughts in his head. 

He thinks about pressing a kiss to the dimples on Donghyuck's back, but he wants to shake those thoughts away. But it sticks in his mind. He doesn't want to feel cold anymore, he wants to feel the warmth of the sun's skin lightly touching his lips. 

So, he does it. 

He slowly bends down and places his lips over the left crevasse of Donghyuck's lower back. 

He's right, too. It's so warm, and he feels it all over. As if a small fire is spreading carefully across his skin. It's wonderful. 

The small fire turns to a wildfire as Donghyuck opens his mouth. 

It's such a pretty sound to hear. A crossover between a heavy sigh and a whine. Mark swallows hard as he drags his lips across to the other crevasse in Donghyuck's lower back. He thinks his friend looks absolutely gorgeous like this, his back slightly arched, golden skin lighting up the dark room in such a perfect way. Donghyuck bites down on his lip to keep the sounds to himself, but he can hardly contain himself. 

Mark lifts himself up to stare at Donghyuck, unsure about the way the boy's eyes are clenched shut. He almost apologizes for doing it, but Donghyuck parts his lips. 

"More." He whispers. 

Mark nearly melts at the word. The _one_ word that means a _thousand_ things and feels like a _million_ more things. 

He hears it loud and clear, but Mark doesn't trust himself to even begin to speak in that moment, because he's absolutely sure that his voice would crack too much (if he's even lucky enough to get a single word out without stuttering.)

So, Mark listens. 

He lifts his body so it is more atop of Donghyuck's legs, and he leans his head down until his lips sit between the dimples on the boy's back. He presses a kiss there, and feels his own stomach flip at the sound Donghyuck emits. 

Mark wants to kiss him all over. 

He wants to lay his mouth on every inch of Donghyuck, and he has the need to express each feeling that he's ever felt. Mark wants to say something, he really does, but he can't.

His lips are smooth on Donghyuck's back, and the younger grips the sheets as Mark delicately drags his mouth up Donghyuck's spine, kissing between his shoulder blades. 

"Please.." Donghyuck huffs out a breath. Mark pauses. "Leave something there."

Mark creases his eyebrows in confusion as he tries to scoot out of the fuzziness in his head to understand what Donghyuck means. A threatening blush crawls up his neck and stings at the tips of his ears as he realizes the meaning. 

"You want me to give you a hickey?" Mark says it in a teasing tone, and he even wonders himself where the hell it came from. 

He's nervous as fuck, kissing his best friend's back, with a trillion harsh butterflies ready to leave their home in Mark's stomach, ready to fly to every inch of that boy's body. 

"Please." Donghyuck pleads once more, and Mark swallows hard. 

The words sends a whole new feeling to Mark, and settles comfortably in the pit of his stomach. 

_He gives him one._

_And then another._

Donghyuck finally flips onto his back and pulls himself up toward the pillows, chest heavy as it rises and falls impatiently. They stare at each other, reading the obvious feelings behind the glowing stars in their eyes, forwarding them to a galaxy of emotion. 

Mark wonders what the next step is, or if there will even be one. 

The air conditioning clicks on again, and Mark almost curses himself out for setting the temperature so goddamn low before Donghyuck arrived back in the room. There's nerves written all over Donghyuck's face, and Mark is so thankful that he knows this boy so well... because he can tell exactly what he is feeling. 

It's a blessing, well, maybe Donghyuck is the blessing.

The younger boy swallows hard, and points to his neck, already sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, leaning his head backward. 

Mark meets his request and lightly kisses the spot on Donghyuck's neck, right above his collarbone. Donghyuck hums in satisfaction, and Mark smiles against the boy's neck. He wants to kiss it forever. He wants to drown in the ocean that is Donghyuck. 

He pulls away and stares at the color that blooms on Donghyuck's neck. They make eye contact for a moment, and Donghyuck clenches his eyes shut, a giggle already fluttering into the air, reaching every corner of their hotel room. 

The lights from the other buildings shine through the window, and Mark admires how the dim light makes Donghyuck look. 

Soon, Donghyuck points to right above his belly button, a shy numbness singing throughout his body. Meanwhile, there's a full blooming garden in Mark's chest, and he lowers himself to the spot where Donghyuck's shaky finger points to. 

"You're so special to me." Mark kisses Donghyuck's stomach, and looks up at him, admiring the way Donghyuck practically slams his head back into the sheets, his stomach recoiling from the interaction. 

Donghyuck can feel the way his hands are numb from squeezing the sheets too hard. His eyes roll to the back of his head, too. Mark notices Donghyuck's hands, since his knuckles are almost as white as the sheets. He relieves the pain for Donghyuck, and reaches for the boy's hands, guiding them straight to his hair. Donghyuck clenches onto Mark's hair, and the older boy whines softly. 

Mark moves to the left, sucking on the skin on Donghyuck's side, painting him all over. Donghyuck keeps his head thrown back, wiggling his feet as the pleasure stirs up inside of him. He lifts his head up to search for Mark's eyes, and once he finds them, he opens his mouth. Mark looks absolutely beautiful from that angle, and Donghyuck can't even formulate the words to tell him. He wants to say something, but Mark bites down carefully, and Donghyuck swears instead. 

"Fuck." He whispers under his breath, moving his hands from Mark's hair to cup them around the boy's cheeks. "You're gorgeous." 

Mark scrunches his nose up as if he's denying the compliment. 

He pushes his face back to Donghyuck's stomach and presses loud kisses there, jokingly. Donghyuck giggles, because it tickles, and he's so sensitive. Mark admires how he reacts to each touch, each kiss, all in such different ways. 

Both of their laughter fills the room with such a different mood. 

But Donghyuck kills his laughter, his eyes going big with wonder. They look glossy and Mark almost panics, wondering if he shouldn't have done any of the things he just finished doing. 

It's too quiet, but Donghuyck cuts the tough air as he points to the middle of his chest, right over his heart, as though he's showing Mark where he wants to be kissed next. 

Mark's body coats over with an unfamiliar feeling, and he forgets to breathe for just a moment, seeing as everything around Donghyuck goes blurry. His entire focus is Donghyuck, because his entire world _is_ Donghyuck. 

"Why there?" Mark's whisper breaks through, his voice cracking as he speaks. 

Donghyuck keeps his finger pointed to his heart, and he softens his eyes. 

"Because it's yours."

Mark loses his mind. 

Donghyuck is under his skin, he's in his bones, he's everywhere, and now Mark is in Donghyuck's beautiful heart. They're one. 

Mark's eyes well with tears and Donghyuck widens his in shock. 

"Oh my god.." He sits up right in front of Mark, gently dragging the back of his fingers across Mark's cold cheek, "Don't cry." 

Mark shrugs and hides his face, unable to stop the way his emotions overcome him. Donghyuck takes control and lifts Mark's chin. Donghyuck pets over his hair as they speak to each other through facial expressions. There's so much emotion between them that they can almost see it floating around them. 

Mark takes his turn, and he points to his lips. Donghyuck sucks in a breath and gives him a tiny smile. 

"Please?" Mark whispers, but he hardly has time to register anything before Donghyuck has his mouth up against Mark's, in a short kiss. 

He pulls away instantly, and stares into Mark's eyes, as though he's searching for a reaction, for an okay, for a smile, or anything. Mark wishes he could grab onto Donghyuck's shirt to yank him forward, but there's no shirt to pull. So he lifts his mouth until they're meeting again, both of them sucking in a breath at the contact. 

If there's a cloud nine, Mark and Donghyuck are both on it. If anything, they're high above it, comfortably sitting there with smiles on their faces, hearts beating together.

Donghyuck's lips feel so refreshing to Mark, like he's just came up for a breath of fresh air for the first time in forever. His lips aren't soft, they're a little rough, but Mark wouldn't trade it for anything else.

He lifts them both up to their knees, and Donghyuck fiddles with the bottom of Mark's shirt, pulling his lips away to look down at the shirt. 

"Can I?" Donghyuck says it like Mark had said it not too long ago, and Mark swoons at his tone. 

He nods his head and watches as Donghyuck carefully pulls it over his head. He even finds the time to make a joke about how he took off two of his shirts, since Mark was technically wearing Donghyuck's. He pinches the skin on Donghyuck's neck while the younger bursts into laughter. 

They bring their chests together the moment Mark's shirt comes off, and another wildfire spreads between them. Skin against skin, it's so warm, and Mark isn't sure he's going to be able to breathe much longer, but he likes the feeling. 

He pushes Donghyuck back until he's against the pillows, and Mark hovers above him with a smile. 

"Donghyuck..." Mark whispers, his fingers tracing up the boy's chest, taking his time to write his name on the skin over Donghyuck's heart. Donghyuck bites on his lip, feeling fire and honey at the same time. 

Mark finally leans down to kiss on his chest, and Donghyuck tangles his hand in Mark's hair once again. He rolls his body up until he can feel Mark's skin against him. It feels beautiful, and Donghyuck's heart pounds as the pair of lips write carefully over the skin. 

"Mark..." Donghyuck says it in the exact same tone, almost like a drawn out groan, just to tease Mark. 

Their minds wrap together as their lips explore quite a few more places, making more bruises, learning each other. Mark may know Donghyuck like the back of his hand, but he knows that there are so many more acres he has to explore. He's excited to, he wants to know Donghyuck in such a new kind of way, and Donghyuck feels the exact same. He wants to open up to his best friend. It doesn't matter what kind of label they put on themselves, they'll always be best friends, and they're both thankful for such a thing. 

Mark winds up cuddled into Donghyuck's side, repetitively tracing the letter _M_ over Donghyuck's heart. The younger boy hides his mouth in Mark's hair and kisses the top of his head.

It's gentle. It's peaceful. It's them.

"I don't know what the future holds for us, Donghyuck, but I'm all in if you are." Mark builds up the courage to say it, already beginning to wonder if Donghyuck feels the same, if he even wants to do anything else ever again.

Donghyuck lifts Mark's head up until their lips are mere inches apart. The older can still taste Donghyuck on his mouth, but staring at his swollen lips makes him want to dive in to have another taste. 

"I'm so fucking in." He pulls their faces together for the sweetest kiss, but Donghyuck slides his tongue easily into Marks mouth, wanting a taste for himself. Mark giggles at that. "You taste like toothpaste by the way." Donghyuck whispers as he pulls away, pressing a kiss to Mark's forehead. Mark rolls his eyes and tickles Donghyuck's sides. 

The hours of the night slip past them, but laying in each other's arms feels like a paradise, like they're living it in slow motion. Like it's just them. 

"How's your back feeling?" Mark remembers and Donghyuck raises his eyebrows. 

Donghyuck has to twist and maneuver himself around to recall the pain. He clicks his tongue.

"Oh, it feels better, actually." He chuckles. 

Mark draws out a loud hum, and Donghyuck can already sense where the boy in his arms is taking things.

"It's cause I kissed it." 

"I'm pretty sure it was just the painkillers, but..." Donghyuck pokes Mark's cheek and watches as the older boy grows shy over his own confidence. "...we'll pretend it was you." 

Donghyuck pokes his tongue out while Mark elbows him in the gut, pulling the boy against his chest. 

It feels so addicting having Donghyuck this close to him, making him feel like a new person. It's admirable, and Mark strives to meet the feeling every day, 

and he knows he'll have it just as long as Donghyuck is his.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter,, hyuckios


End file.
